First Time
by TJRemi
Summary: Klaine! Klisses! Klangst! And Klex!  My take of the "First Time" episode Glee spoilers. Includes Kurtofsky moments, also. Enjoy.
1. What the hell is wrong with you?

**A/N  
><strong>

**What with all the spoilers going around for episode 03x05 "First Time", I simply had to write down my head-canon for this. **

**I may continue with another chapter later on as I have several more head-canons running around in my head for this including Kurtofsky moments and smut! **

**Stay posted and don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They stumbled out of the bar laughing hysterically, Blaine's arm slung over Kurt's shoulder, forcing the other to bend to his boyfriend's weight.<p>

"Did you see that trucker guy's dancing?" Kurt was saying, hardly able to breathe with laughter. "It was worse than Finn's!" he was slowly steering Blaine, who was having difficulty remaining upright, let alone walking a straight line, towards the car.

Blaine was barking with laughter as he clung to Kurt, attempting to remain on his feet. "My god, I know." gaining a little more composure, he pulled himself up via Kurt's shoulder and looked the taller boy seriously in the eye. "You know what?"

"What?" Kurt was chuckling at Blaine's slurred speech.

"That was _so_ much fun." Blaine sputtered enthusiastically, reaching up to grab Kurt's face with his hands. "_So _much fun."

Kurt leaned away from his boyfriend with a smile pushing him lightly on the chest playfully. "Blaine, you smell like a hobo." he laughed.

Blaine grinned up at Kurt and turned towards the car, keys in his hand. "Wait, Blaine!" Blaine turned, stumbling as he did so. Kurt walked over to steady him and took the keys from his boyfriend. "I'm driving. You're too far gone to get in the drivers seat."

Blaine snatched playfully after the keys as Kurt held them out of reach. "Is that so?" he said with a grin.

"Yes, you booze hound," Kurt bumped Blaine with his hip. "Now get in the car."

Blaine smirked up at Kurt, the look in his eyes suddenly changing. "So demanding, Kurt! I like that." he grabbed roughly at Kurt's waist, hooking his fingers in the other boy's belt loop and pulling him close. "You love telling me what to do, don't you?"

Kurt fell, surprised, into Blaine's grip. "Blaine –" he began to say, but Blaine cut him off with a rough kiss. Relaxing, Kurt gave into the kiss and the secure hold of Blaine's arms, parting his mouth in a sigh of desire that was returned with equal passion by the other boy. Running his hands up Blaine's chest and arms, Kurt's fingers found themselves entangled in Blaine's hair and he ran his tongue around eagerly in the other boy's mouth, pressing himself tightly into his body.

Blaine pulled from Kurt away with a lustful sigh and grinned mischievously up at him. Tugging him from the waist, he backed towards the car and opened the door to the back seat. Kurt bit gently at Blaine's lip before Blaine backed into the car, pulling Kurt in with him, and began placing kisses up and down his jawline.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt whispered as he attempted to form a coherent sentence. "What if? See, or something?"

Blaine chuckled and smirked once more at Kurt, propped up onto an elbow as Kurt lay half on top of him. Looking Kurt directly in the eye, Blaine reached down towards Kurt's pants, palming his way down to the firmness that was Kurt's erection. Rubbing and palming his way around it he raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Do you _really_ care about anyone else right now?" Kurt, eyes stuck to Blaine's and speechless, shook his head. Blaine thrust his hips up to Kurt's; pulling Kurt down to bite and suck on an earlobes, and whispered hotly into his ear "Do you_ really _want to stop?". Kurt sighed lustfully and gave in, grinding his hips down into Blaine's as he straddled him, sucking light bruises into his collarbone. "No, Blaine. I don't ever want to stop." Blaine ran a tongue down Kurt's jaw line and muttered "Good boy." before forcing Kurt into another deep kiss.

Kurt gasped, grinding his body down against Blaine's with desperation, thrusting his hands into Blaine's curls as Blaine bit at his lip and returned the friction with equal desperation. Blaine moved his hands up and down Kurt's body and he sucked at his collarbone, his neck his ear, making the other boy moan and gasp with pleasure. Pushing Kurt upright, he moved his hands down to the bulge in Kurt's pants, one hand palming friction, the other pulling at Kurt's belt, undoing it with determination.

Kurt froze. "Blaine –" he said, voice trembling with desire. "Blaine, stop."

Blaine stopped, looking up at Kurt with an expression that was both hurt and hungry with lust. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt frowned at his boyfriend's drunken slur. "You're drunk, Blaine."

Blaine collapsed back onto the seat. "You've been drinking, too." he said pointedly, still staring hungrily at Kurt's bulge. "Come on. You know that you want this as much as I do."

With a sigh, Kurt began tucking his shirt back into his pants. "Yes, Blaine. I do. I really do. But not here. Not like this." Blaine was pouting, clearly exasperated with his boyfriend's behaviour. "Look," Kurt said firmly. "This is going to happen, okay? But I want it to happen when we're both sober." He opened the car door and proceeded to exit. "When you can remember it in the morning."

Blaine sat up, following Kurt out of the car. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he muttered with frustration.

Kurt froze, turning slowly to face his boyfriend. "What's wrong with me? What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?" Angrily he strode over to Blaine. "Since when did _you_," he pushed a finger into Blaine's chest, "get to ask me something like that?" Pressing his finger again into Blaine's chest, his voice began to rise. "Me!" he breathed angrily. "I should be asking what's wrong with _you._ Trying to start something like that drunk. In a car. In a friggin' _car park_, for gods sake!" he had thrown his hands up in the air and walked around in a circle in frustration.

Blaine was standing rigidly in front of Kurt, hands balling into fists as his face flushed. "Sorry, then!" he yelled back with equal frustration. "I'm _sorry_ that I was trying to be spontaneous and, and _fun_."

Kurt whirled around angrily. "You call _this _spontaneous and fun? You call taking away my _virginity_ spontaneous and fun? You think that's what this should be?" he was jabbing his finger angrily again. "I have _never_ felt this way about anyone before, Blaine. This overwhelming love, the lust." he turned away and walked back to the car. "I love you, Blaine. But I'm not going to let something like that, something that should be beautiful and magical, I'm not going to let that happen _here_ while you're _drunk._" He opened a car door and turned to Blaine. "Get in the car, Blaine. We're going home."

Blaine was shaking with hurt from the rejection and anger at Kurt's tone. "No," he replied. "No, I don't think I will."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Get in the car, Blaine." he repeated dangerously.

"No!" Blaine shouted. "I won't. You think you can just reject me like that and drive me home? You think I'm just going to take that sitting down?"

"I expect you," Kurt said. "To be reasonable. I expect you to respect me. I expect you to be able to see how much _more _this would mean if you were sober, if you could remember it in the morning. I _love _you, Blaine, and as much as you may - as I may - want this now, I know that we'd regret it later. Now, _let me take you home._"

Blaine shook his head, rationality clouded by the alcohol and raw emotion. "I think I'll find another way home, thanks." he spat the words out bitterly. Turning on his heel, he began walking away.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him. "Blaine, come back!" But it was too late, Blaine was striding into the distance. Tears streaming down his face, Kurt got into the car and rested his head against the steering wheel. "Come back," he whispered as the tears fell steadily onto his lap.

"Come back."


	2. I look up to you

**A/N.**

**I present you chapter two, most of which I wrote on the train today. This chapter is all kurtofsky and no klaine, but it's not what you think! I only ship Kurt and Dave as friends and so this is a little head-canon I've had going around in my mind for a while now, finally down on paper! I hope you enjoy the read!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know how long he sat like that; curled over, head on the steering wheel. All he knew is that he couldn't stop crying. He felt empty and hollow, as though Blaine had taken some part of him away with when he had left. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt knew he should have followed his boyfriend after he stormed off. And yet, some part of him had been unable to move. He had instead, remained motionless in the car as sobs wracked his body, awaiting, what–? Blaine's return? A phone call? Kurt didn't know, and yet he still couldn't bring himself to move.<p>

From inside the car, Kurt heard the crunching sound of heavy shoes on gravel outside in the car park and a sudden tap on the window. Kurt looked up, startled. "Blaine?" Quickly he wiped at his tears and looked out the window to find the source of the tap. Unable to see, Kurt stepped out of the car and looked around. "Blaine?" he called tentatively.

There he was, leaning against the back of the car. But it wasn't Blaine. A tight knot of fear suddenly built its way into Kurt's stomach as the man advanced toward the him with a leering smile.

"Hey Cutie," the man said with a sickly sweet voice. Even from this distance Kurt could smell the spirits on his breath. "What are you doing here, all on your lonesome?"

Kurt shuddered, sidling along the car as one of his hands groped for the door handle. "N-nothing," he stammered. "I'm waiting for someone."

The man leered at him, "Is that so?" he chuckled darkly. "Because it seems to me like you've been left alone." He raised an eyebrow, reaching out a hand to touch Kurt's arm. Kurt pulled away as if he'd been burnt. "Don't touch me." he spat at the man.

The man simply chuckled again. "C'mere, Angel-face," he said with mock sweetness in his voice as he slowly advanced again. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Shivering with fear and heart hammering in his chest, Kurt glared at the man. "I said don't touch me!" his voice was louder now, ringing out across the parking lot. "Stay away from me!" he cried.

A voice shouted out in the distance as Kurt backed fearfully away from the older man. "Hey!" A figure was running towards them, Kurt turned his head, "Blaine?" he said, shaking with relief. But it wasn't Blaine. No, the newcomer was much to tall, much too strongly built to be his boyfriend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the newcomer growled angrily at the man, slamming him forcefully into the car, one arm pinning him there by the chest, the other holding a fist to the man's face.

"Whoa, there!" the man held his hands up in surrender. "Dude, calm down. We're just having some fun."

Shaking with anger, the tall figure let the man up, pushing him away angrily. "Fun? Right. Get out of here, asshole." he spat. The man needed no further convincing, turning away and walking back towards the bar, shrugging his shoulders as though to shake off the humiliation of being told what to do.

Kurt turned, body still shaking as adrenaline course through his veins. "Thanks," he muttered, looking up at his saviour as he rubbed his face and froze as he recognized the taller boy in front of him. "_David?_" his voice filled with shock and wonder. "What – ?"

Dave Karofsky smiled down at Kurt with a nonchalant shrug. "Hey, no problem." and moved to walk away. But Kurt threw himself suddenly at Dave, still trembling and buried his head into the taller boy's shoulder.

"God, Dave. I'm _so_ glad you're here. That you came out when you did." Tears were beginning to stream their way down his cheeks again as relief turned his limbs weak.

Dave had frozen, both shocked and uncertain of what to do with the sudden affection. "Hey, it's no problem. Really." he said, patting at the boy who was sobbing into his shoulder before stepping back. "What are you doing here?" he said suddenly, as though to change the subject. "Is Blaine–? Where's Blaine?"

Kurt allowed Dave to step away with a sniff. "He, uh, left." he said, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and blowing his nose. "We had an argument." he admitted in a quieter voice.

Dave leaned back against the car awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Ah," he said, unsure of what to say. "So, what are you still here for?"

Kurt sniffed again. "To be honest, I don't know." he muttered. Then he realised exactly who he was talking to and where they were having the conversation. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Dave shifted awkwardly. "I, uh, I kind of come here a bit."

Kurt looked at Dave disbelievingly, Dave was the last person Kurt would have imagine would regularly attend a gay bar. "You? Really?"

Dave drew himself up defensively. "Yes, well, you're the one who said I should start accepting myself." he said, and paused. "It's somewhere I can go without being judged."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "Right, Dave. Because you know _so_ much about being judged." he said pointedly.. "_You're_ the one who does all the judging."

Dave turned to Kurt seriously. "I already apologised for that, remember?" he sighed. "I thought we were okay?"

Kurt smiled grimly. "We were okay. Then you left me alone at prom, humiliated."

Dave held his hands out apologetically. "I wasn't ready for something like that, Kurt."

"And what? You are now?"

Dave sighed. "No. Not like that. I'm not ready for the whole school to know. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of on top at the moment."

Kurt shook his head with frustration. "And you never thought that maybe that would be a large factor in _why_ you should come out? You're on top. You could change things!"

Dave laughed. "That's not how things work at our school and you know it. Look, I admire you, I really do. You walk around completely unashamed with that boyfriend of yours, proud of who you are. I admire that in you. It's even something I love about you..." he trailed off quickly.

Kurt had frozen on the spot again. "What did you just say?" he sputtered.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Kurt. Forget I said anything." Dave was stumbling on his words as he quickly backtracked.

"No," Kurt said, suddenly powered again with anger. "No, you don't just _say_ that to someone. You made my life_ hell_."

Dave was still backtracking on his last words. "No, look. Listen, I already told you how much I was sorry about that, didn't I? I just mean to say... Well, you're gay, right? And I'm admitting to myself now that I'm gay, too. I guess I just thought that... I don't know. I just, I like you Kurt."

Kurt was staring at Dave. "I cannot believe this. You mean that you like me because I'm, the _only_ gay boy you know? Well, aside from Blaine, of course."

Dave looked at Kurt apologetically. "But don't you see? That's why I come_ here_." he said quietly. "To meet new people. I mean, you have Blaine, so–"

"Yes, " Kurt said. "There's that. And, oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're a bitter, closeted boy and that kind of makes you act like an asshole to everyone. You and me? Never would have happened."

Dave frowned. "I'm working on it, okay? I _said_ I was _sorry._"

"Yes, because _sorry_ automatically makes the months of bulling hell that I went through because of you just _go away_." Kurt replied angrily, throwing his hands up in frustration. "First Blaine, now _this_. I am _so_ over men."

Dave rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder, which Kurt shrugged off angrily. "Look, forget it, okay? I don't mean to say that you should do anything about it–"

"I should hope not." Kurt interrupted venomously.

"Right," Dave said agreeably. "I just– I admire you okay? You inspire me to accept myself. I look up to you. You're the one who makes me remember why I started to change and how that's brought out the good in me, the good I want to be. Can you understand that?"

Kurt smiled at that, anger slowly ebbing away, and laughed as he began to realise what Dave meant. He, himself, had felt the same way about Blaine, after all. Not that what had happened between Kurt and Blaine would ever happen with Dave. Kurt told him so.

Dave gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. "I know," he said in reply. "I really am sorry, you know. About everything. Even about you and Blaine."

Kurt smiled in return. "Thanks, Dave. And thanks for saving me back there."

"Hey, it's no problem." Dave replied, holding his hand out to Kurt. "Are we good?"

Kurt shook the offered hand. "Yeah, we're good." he said with a smile before looking at Blaine's car. "One thing, though." Dave gave him a look of askance. "Would you mind driving me home?" he asked quickly, a hint of pleading in his voice. "It's just that, well, that's not my car. It's Blaine's."

Dave nodded slowly, "Sure, Kurt." and started walking towards his own car, Kurt locking up Blaine's car and following behind him. Opening the door to his own car and getting in, Dave smiled. "Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from where he was doing up his seat belt, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you, too." Dave said.

Kurt looked at Dave in surprise. "What for?" he asked curiously.

"Just for being you. For giving me someone to look up to. For showing me, telling me, that being who I am – what I am – is okay."

Kurt popped his seat belt in with a click. "Well, I like you a lot more when you're not bullying people. If I'm the one to influence that, then I'm glad I made a difference.

Dave turned on the ignition with a smile. "You did," he said quietly. "So, thank you. And I hope you and Blaine work things out."

And with a quick smile at one another they drove off, it seemed like a friendship was blooming.


	3. I'm sorry

**A/N**

**I'm sorry that it took me a while to update, but I have been flat out with study and will be for the weeks leading up to November 8. (exams are draining all my creative energy)**

**Despite that, I desperately hope to get the actual klex scene in before the actual episode First Time airs. I will try my best and beg you to have patience with me!**

**On another note I would like to say that I am so grateful for the reviews I've gotten! They make me very happy and beg that you continue with them as I cherish your comments, constructive criticism and suggestions. If you wish to contact me elsewhere you're welcome to find me on tumblr: dapperasanything (are you surprised that I'm a Darren/Chris appreciation blog?)**

**Last of all I'd like to warn you that some smut presents itself in this chapter. So, if smut is not your thing, then I would suggest skipping the italic areas of the story, although nothing is terribly graphic (we'll save that for the actual klex, won't we?) **

**Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Reviews are loved!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring absently at his front door. Having been left out the front of his house by Dave, he had walked up the pathway to the door and was now standing motionless, apparently unable to move. The fact did not surprise Kurt. No, rather he was relieved that he was finally allowed a moment of pause, although rationality told him that he should probably wait at least until he got upstairs to have this moment. And yet, here he was having it now; one hand clutched around the keys in his pocket, his eyes staring blankly at the shiny doorknob, his mind racing over that night's events. Had he been wrong to say what he'd said? To have done what he'd done? They were supposed to have <em>boundaries<em> for godssake! Certainly, Kurt would be the first to admit that the clarity of those boundaries was slowly becoming more and more blurred as the relationship progressed... But Blaine was, he was Blaine. The ever dapper gentleman. He was soft and sweet and impossibly patient with Kurt. So much so that it had always ended up being Kurt who had initiated anything more than a chaste kiss. That was, until tonight.

* * *

><p><em>And Kurt remembered prom night, crammed into the back of Kurt's car in front of Blaine's empty house and the passion that roared it's way up in his chest at the risks that Blaine had taken for him. A passion that grew until Kurt simply could not stand it, and was suddenly kissing his boyfriend hard of the lips, startling the other boy has he experimentally slipped a tongue into his mouth. <em>

_He recalled the hunger with which Blaine was suddenly responding eagerly to his every touch. The careful sweetness that, when combined with that lustful look in Blaine's was the biggest turn on Kurt had ever come across._

_The windows were steaming up with the heat emanating from the boys as they gasped eagerly into each other, pressed tightly together. Kurt was clutching desperately at every inch of Blaine's body; his arms, shoulders. Blaine was running nimble fingers over Kurt's torso, exploring his body and he placed kisses over Kurt's jaw, neck, ears, collarbone. Kurt was shivering with pleasure at the new sensation, marvelling at the way that Blaine's ravenous mouth made his body tingle and eagerly exploring Blaine in return. _

_He remembered nibbling at Blaine's earlobes, running his tongue over Blaine's neck and the _noises_ that Blaine was making; sighs, whimpers, moans and growls, every sound a response to each kiss that Kurt was placing at every point of visible skin._

* * *

><p>And yet, that had been it. It hadn't gone further. Not even their shirts had been removed at that point.<p>

But the damage had been done, the boundaries blurred and Kurt realised then, as he continued to bore his eyes into the doorknob, that _that_ was when they should have talked about it.

And yet, in many ways Kurt hadn't wanted to. The lust that had invaded his body that night had not diminished, instead it began to grow, tugging constantly at Kurt's thoughts like an addiction he was unable to shake. Sitting in class, Kurt would zone out into little fantasies in which he imagined the way Blaine's torso would look, bare of any shirt, or the noises Blaine would make as Kurt explored the uncharted territory with his mouth, lips, teeth, tongue. The fantasies grew more and more detailed the more often Kurt would have them, from shirtless make-outs to what it would be like to grasp at the bulge that built in Blaine's pants as Kurt ran his tongue over his boyfriend's skin.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt recalled the desperation and hunger he felt as what has begun as a movie night had turned from tender and romantic into a lustful thirst for each other's kisses. He remembered gasping into Blaine's ear as Blaine sucked a bruise into the hollow of Kurt's neck. He remembered moaning softly as Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's ear and the unreined fire that rushed through his veins as he began to tug off Blaine's shirt, exposing a whole new world of skin to explore. He recalled the look of wonder in Blaine's eyes as he had proceeded to return the favour for Kurt, the way that his eyes savoured each inch of skin that revealed itself as he did so. He remembered the gasps that had emitted themselves from his own throat as Blaine had run teeth down his chest, and the low moan of desire that Blaine uttered when Kurt tentatively reached down for the hard bulge in Blaine's part. The widening of Blaine's eyes as he looked up, startled at Kurt and the way they had darkened with passion as Kurt palmed his hand gently at the hardness there, his own erection pressing achingly against his pants. The way that Blaine had placed his hands on it and the feeling, oh god the feeling of that friction that Blaine's hand created which was painfully pleasurable, causing Kurt to throw back his head with a suppressed moan.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt shook the memory away with a sigh. That was it, then. The boundaries had come down. Whether it was anyone's fault, Kurt couldn't decide. All he understood was that Blaine had been out of line with his drunken behaviour and that Kurt, himself, should have explained how he'd felt about "it" earlier. If he had, they wouldn't be in this mess.<p>

The door opened with a creak, starling Kurt out of his reverie.

"Kurt?" his father stood at the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "How long have you been standing there? I heard Blaine drop you off ages ago."

Kurt shrugged up at Burt listlessly, pushing past him to enter the house and walk to the lounge. Burt closed the door with a gentle click, following his son into the room to find him curled, like a cat, on the sofa staring listlessly into nothing.

"Kurt," Burt began with a worried frown. "What's wrong?"

Kurt glanced up at his father, eyes red from crying earlier, and shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" Burt demanded, recognising that look on Kurt's face all too well.

Kurt sighed and buried his face into his hands. "We had a fight." he said monotonously, the words triggering the memory of the argument, tearing painfully at Kurt's insides. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Burt hovered in the doorway uncertainly, "Oh, uhm, well." until the look on Kurt's face told him all he needed to know; he needed to be alone. Burt placed a warm hand on Kurt's shoulder comfortingly, grasping it gently in reassurance. "Maybe in the morning, then." he said gruffly, placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt offered a weak smile in response. "You should get upstairs." Burt said gently.

Kurt nodded without really paying attention and stared blankly as Burt left the room before, with a sigh, he gathered himself up and walked down the stairs to his bedroom so that he could collapse suddenly exhausted onto his bed.

* * *

><p>He hadn't thought that he would be able to sleep, what with the knot of anxiety that was twisting its way viciously in his stomach, and yet suddenly he was sitting up suddenly with a jolt, heart pounding as he tried to clear his head of the fog that he associated with waking up much too early after much too little sleep. A glance of his phone told him it was nearly 5 in the morning and the reason he had woken so suddenly. Flashing on the screen of his phone was a message from Blaine. Hand trembling, Kurt opened the message and read it.<p>

_I'm out the front. Will you let me in?_

Kurt rushed upstairs to the window, peeking out the blinds to find Blaine sitting in the grass of the front lawn, staring intently at the phone in his hand. After a short moment of contemplation and a quick reply, Kurt proceeded to sneak quietly down the hall to the front door which he opened softly. And Blaine was standing there looking dishevelled and deeply sad, gazing at Kurt wordlessly with eyes that spoke a hundred words.

Kurt held a finger to his lips and allowed the other boy in side, motioning for him to follow down the stairs and into his room, which Blaine did obediently, staring silently at Kurt as the taller boy quietly locked his bedroom door. As soon as the key turned Blaine began whispering softly in a great rush of words that flew so fast from his lips it was nearly impossible to understand what he was saying.

"Oh god, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. Well, I do know what got into me, it was the alcohol but that's no excuse for my behaviour! I just – I've been walking around all night and I found myself at the end of your street and I realised, like, really realised what I had done and oh my god Kurt, I really didn't mean to pressure you into anything, I swear I didn't! I mean, what happened with Karofsky, if I ever did something like that – but I did do something like that and then you told me to stop and I got _angry_ at you? I can't believe myself, I can't believe what an asshole I am and I'm so so so fucking sorry, Kurt. I can't apologise enough. I'm a selfish, stupid, insensitive asshole of a boyfriend and I don't blame you if you break up with me, I swear I'd deserve it. I deserve so many bad things right now and I just – God, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Blaine had been pacing up, down and around Kurt's room as the words burst out of his mouth. Now, as he broke of his rambling he stepped towards Kurt, making as though to hug him before seemingly realising the situation that they, that their relationship, was in and the way that unwanted contact was what had cause the argument in the first place. Silence lay like a suffocating blanket over the two of them, Blaine moving to sit on Kurt's bed and stare at the floor. "You can break up with me now." he said quietly.

Kurt, who had been staring at Blaine unmoving, suddenly moved towards the boy who was sitting dejectedly on his bed. "What? Blaine, no." he began, relief suddenly pouring into him as he processed the words that Blaine had spoken. "Look at me, Blaine." suddenly he was sitting next to Blaine, turning the other boy's face with his hand. He was startled to see tears were dripping off Blaine's eyelashes and began wiping them away with his sleeve and he firmly held Blaine's face in place. "I'm not breaking up with you, Blaine."

Blaine blinked slowly at Kurt, his eyes filled with emotion. "But I – what I did, I mean –" the tears were spilling over again. "God, Kurt. I've never felt this way about anyone before, y'know? And all of a sudden you come along and I'm full of these overwhelming emotions and it's terrifying and thrilling and wonderful. You make me feel giddy, you know that?" he was wiping his eyes now, staring intently at Kurt as he sat up straighter, trying to convey something important to his boyfriend. "You make me feel giddy and carefree and when I'm with you I'm happy. Like, really happy. I'm happy to just be able to look at you, to hold your hand, to feel you curled against me, to kiss you... And you drive me insane. You're this flawless, beautiful boy and some part of me is hungry for you. It wants to explore every inch of your body, to join with you, to melt into your touch and –" he broke off with a blush, gazing up at Kurt. "I'm perfectly happy at the pace we are, well were, progressing, Kurt. I really am. Every touch, every kiss drives me wild with pleasure. Just knowing that you're mine does that to me. But you're like a magnet Kurt, you're pulling me in and that part of me apparently won't stay down when I'm intoxicated, and I don't mean that as an excuse, I really don't, I just want you to know that I didn't mean to, that I really am happy with how we are and that I won't ever do it again unless you're ready, I swear." he paused looking intently as Kurt. "That is if you'll still take me." he murmured, averting his eyes.

Kurt sighed at his boyfriend's words, a smile tugging at his lips as Blaine's apology and earnest confession filled his heart. "Oh, Blaine." he sighed. "I adore you, you know that?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, a guarded look in his eyes, as though he was trying desperately not to let his barriers down and envelop Kurt in affection.

"I do adore you." Kurt went on. "And everything you said about us? I feel it, too. I do. But –" he cringed slightly at the thought. "We need to talk about this – the physicality of our relationship." he looked at Blaine. "I forgive you," he said seriously. "And I trust that it's not going to happen again."

Blaine was shaking his head in agreement with Kurt's words. "Of course, Kurt. I would never –" he cringed slightly. "Never again." he amended quietly. Hesitantly he pulled one of Kurt's hands into his own. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt melted at the touch that, though such a small gesture, conveyed so much. Suddenly everything that had been churning in his stomach all night had stilled with Blaine's word, at his touch. With a smile, Kurt pulled Blaine's arm around his shoulder, wriggling the two of them back so that they lay, curled around each other on his bed. Looking up into Blaine's eyes he smiled. "I know, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine's heart stopped for a moment as Kurt's blue eyes met his own hazel ones. He couldn't believe the way that this incredible boy in his arms was his. Inwardly he resolved never to do anything to hurt this wonderful person, and this incredible thing they had again. Tightening his grip around the boy in his arms, Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair, relishing in the way that their bodies fit so perfectly into that comforting position. "I love you, too, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes with a sigh, the pure sweetness of the hug beginning to wash over his body in waves, taking away his anxiety and leaving him impossibly drowsy. Realising that he had his boyfriend in his room, alone, with the door locked was not a good idea had little effect on him. He was too drowsy to let Blaine go and to happy to be in his hold to care enough about the ramifications of their actions. Finally at ease he drifted off to sleep in his boyfriend's hold.


	4. I want you

**A/N**

**Sorry, again, for the delay. I've been studying, my internet has been down and life has just gotten in the way.**

**I originally had this planned another way. That is, they were going to talk about the events of the night prior but I didn't want to over-do it and the story kind of took me in this direction. I haven't had much of a change to read this over properly either, but uh, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt's voice was calling quietly from the door, his knuckles tapping softly from the other side. "Kurt? Are you okay?"<p>

Kurt groaned, curling into a ball. "I'm fine, Dad."

"Okay Bud, I'm going to the shop for a few hours. Finn and Carol are out, too. Talk when I get back?" his father's voice was concerned. Kurt couldn't imagine why it would be, he'd never felt better.

"Yeah, okay Dad. See you later." with a grumble, Kurt rolled over and stretched out his arms only to be pulled into the arms of another, fast asleep boy.

With a sharp intake of breath, Kurt suddenly realised why Burt had sounded concerned. The events of the night before, which had been erased by the most sound of sleeps, were suddenly rushing back into his memory. Stiffening slightly, he began to panic. Blaine was in his bed. They had spent the night together. What if his Dad found out?

The arms which he had unintentionally rolled into tightened their grip around him, pulling him into Blaine's chest as Blaine sighed and buried his face in the sensitive area between Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt tried, and failed, to suppress the giggle that bubbles out of his lips, his body shaking with laughter as he pulled his head away from the hot breath that had been tickling him.

With a groan, Blaine tightened his grip further. "Where did the warmth go?" he mumbled sleepily.

Kurt suddenly couldn't contain his laughter any further, falling into a fit of hysterics. Blaine had spent the night in his bed. Blaine's hair was sticking up in all directions, his curls fluffy and large. It was so unlike the ever-conscientious, gelled-haired, dapper way that Blaine usually presented himself and it was adorable.

At the sound of the laughter, Blaine struggled to sit up. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Where am I?"

Kurt let out another howl of laughter. The last time Blaine had been in his bed he had asked the same thing and Kurt, for whatever reason, seemed to find this hilarious.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room, his wide eyes finally landing on Kurt, who was still shaking with laughter. "Kurt?" he said, voice full of disbelief. "What?" and suddenly it all came rushing back to him to. "Oh." he said simply. "Why are you laughing?"

Kurt shook his head, eyes moist with tears of laughter. "I'm not sure." he said breathlessly. "Except that your hair is ridiculous." he added, running a hand through Blaine's mop of untamed curls.

Blaine glared at his boyfriend, attempting desperately to flatten his hair, and impossibility with unruly curls. Looking at Kurt a sly smile spread across his face. "It can't look nearly as terrible as yours." he said with a devilish smile.

Kurt suddenly went white, hands flying to his head as the laughter died immediately from his face. "Oh my God." he muttered to himself, bolting for the bathroom mirror.

Blaine caught him easily around the waist, running a hand over the other boys hair to muss it over more, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I think it's adorable." he said with a smile that, in any other circumstance, would have knocked Kurt off his feet. Right now, however, Kurt wasn't amused. Glaring up at Blaine he struggled to free himself. "Blaine Anderson, you let go of me right now." he demanded.

Blaine loosened his grip in an instant, smile disappearing from his face. "Sorry." he muttered, looking down in shame as the events of the prior night suddenly rushed through his mind again, fuzzy with alcohol, but clear enough to recall the look that Kurt had given him from the car door.

Kurt returned from the bathroom, hair back in place and a triumphant smile planted on his face. "Who's hair is ridiculous now?" he taunted, pausing at the look on Blaine's face. "Blaine, what is it?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, clearly tormented. "Do I even need to explain?"

Kurt propped his hands on his hips. "Yes." he said simply. "We were having fun and now you're pouting for no reason at all."

Blaine's gaze became confused. "Fun? But you said to let you go. And you sounded so serious and after last night I –" his sentence trailed of at the smile that was tugging at Kurt's lips. "You were having fun?"

Kurt crawled onto the bed. "Yes. We were having fun. Teasing is fun. That's what boyfriend's do." he said, running his hands again through Blaine's curls so that they increased into more fluff. "Speaking of teasing, your hair is most definitely ridiculous."

Blaine was suddenly grinning like a puppy. "Right," he said, reaching for Kurt. "Well I'm not going to sit here and look ridiculous by myself, then." he said as his sly smile returned. Pouncing at Kurt he mussed the his hair all over again. Kurt squealed in protest. "No! Stop! Okay, I give up, I give up!" Blaine conceded to pause, instead pulling Kurt back into his arms in a tight hug. "I'll stop, then." he said quietly. "At least I won." he added.

Kurt elbowed the other boy gently in the ribs. "I'll get you, you'll see." he returned, turning and relaxing into the hold with a happy sigh. "I'm glad you came back last night." he said into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled. "Me, too." he said with a sigh in return. Breathing in Kurt's scent he relaxed against the headboard. Blaine loved the way that Kurt smelled. It was a scent like vanilla and spices, quite feminine but completed by something distinctly masculine that drove Blaine crazy. "I'm sorry." he said again, chin atop of Kurt's head.

Kurt pulled away slightly, staring Blaine in the eyes. "No more sorrys." he said firmly. "Last night was enough for me. But we're going to talk about this and I guess that now is the best time to do it."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "What, exactly, is it that we're talking about?" he asked softly.

Kurt turned to look up at the boy holding him, a blush creeping across his face. "Well, uh. Sex, I guess."

Blaine bit back a grin at the embarrassment colouring his boyfriend's face. Blaine was aware of how much the topic made Kurt uncomfortable. Back before they were dating Kurt would practically place his fingers in his ears and sing to drown out the information. Of course that was back when the brush of the fingertips was enough. Kurt had soon learned that once in a relationship, holding hands stopped being enough. Kissing had stopped being enough. Finally Kurt was realising that being a teenager meant that nothing was ever enough.

"What about sex, Kurt?" Blaine asked. He knew he was being difficult to make Kurt run this conversation, but he was certain that this was something Kurt needed to come to terms with: whether it was something that he truly wanted.

Kurt sighed and pulled out of his boyfriend's grasp, turning to face him. "I want to have sex with you, Blaine." just like that, no edging around it, completely forthright.

If Blaine had been standing, he was certain that he would have to sit down. Although Kurt's actions recently had told him so much, the reality of hearing the words hit him like a ton of bricks. More so, the images, the desire hit him harder. It was suddenly all he could do to not crash his lips to Kurt. His imagination ran wild with images of how Kurt would look naked, how their bodies would feel together.

"Earth to Blaine." Kurt's voice came cutting through the sudden slew of thoughts.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, uncertain if he would be able to speak.

"I said 'not now, obviously.'"

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Yes, right. Well. I figured."

Kurt was giving him a knowing look. "Yes. I'm sure. But, uh." the blush was back, creeping up from Kurt's pale neck in a way that fascinated Blaine. He wanted desperately to follow it's path with his tongue, struggling very hard to control himself. This conversation had his mind on over drive. Kurt continued his sentence slowly, carefully, "I, uh. We should probably talk about the, uhm, mechanics of it." he finally managed to spit out.

Blaine froze, his eyes meeting Kurt disbelievingly. "Kurt," he said seriously. "Are you telling me you still don't know the mechanics of sex?"

Kurt laughed aloud. "God, Blaine. Of course I do. You pushed the subject long enough back when we were friends. Actually," he paused. "I'm beginning to think you had an ulterior motive all along."

Blaine let out an inner sigh. "Thank God for that." he muttered. "I mean. Good. Well, what mechanics are we talking about, then?" he was wracking his brain for what Kurt could possibly mean. Was there something he had missed?

Kurt was smiling at him. "Well, uhm. Well. Okay." he paused for a moment, thinking of how to phrase this. "So, when a heterosexual couple has sex it's pretty simple, right? There's only one way that it can happen..." he trailed off, trying to judge if Blaine could see where he was going with this.

He could. Suddenly Blaine realised that Kurt had been thinking about this a lot more than even Blaine had. "Oh." he said.

"Yes, oh." Kurt replied. "It would be pretty, uhm, let's say 'awkward' if we suddenly had two different ideas of how to, uh, do it when we where, uhm, doing it. You know?" Kurt was completely red now.

Blaine stared at Kurt, suddenly overcome with curiosity at what thoughts had been going around in Kurt's head. "Yes," he agreed. "That could be, uh, difficult." Determined to make up for the night before, Blaine resolved to ensure that things in the future would go the way that Kurt wanted them to. So, with a sweet smile at his boyfriend, he lifted his chin with a hand and met his eyes. "So, what do you want?"

Kurt let out a silent inner groan. _What do I want? God, I want you. I want you so much. I want you in every way possible. I want it all. _The thoughts were rushing through his head, he tried to pick an appropriate one, which was proving impossible as suddenly all the dirtiest thoughts that had ever entered Kurt's mind were resurfacing. "I just want you," he managed to answer, pleased with himself for not blurting out something completely inappropriate.

Blaine nodded. "And I want you, too, Kurt." he muttered softly. Their eyes met and each of the boys let out a soft gasp at what they found there; Kurt stared into Blaine smouldering eyes and found tenderness, love, and lust; Blaine stared back, reading the wonder, the need, vulnerability and a smouldering undertone that had him near speechless. Suddenly everything became clear to Blaine. "You should top." he said quietly, surprising even himself with his forwardness.

Kurt was equally surprised. "I – What?" he stammered.

"You should top." Blaine repeatedly firmly, taking Kurt's hand in his. "I want you to top. If that's what you want."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I thought you would want to." he murmured, looking down.

Blaine pulled Kurt's chin up to meet his eyes, his own softening with affection. "If you don't want to, it's okay." he said. "But it just seems that –" he paused, deliberating his next words. "Everyone seems to think that you're the 'girl' in this relationship, Kurt. I know that that's not how this relationship works, and I know that you're perfectly, incredibly male and everything, but I think that sometimes you forget that. You always throw yourself in with the girls because you like, as they say, 'girly' things, and I think sometimes that femininity causes others to label you as the girl in this relationship, too, but you're not." Kurt was staring at Blaine dumbstruck and Blaine suddenly realised that he was rambling. "What I mean to say is that I don't think there should be one certain way that we do this. I want – I want to be inside you just as much as I want you inside me." it was suddenly Blaine's turn to blush. "I think that for the first time, though... For our first time, you should be on top. I want to feel you inside me and I want you to know that, and that I don't see you as the 'girl' in this relationship. But more than that, after last night I think that you should be the one in control, you deserve that and I want to give you that."

Kurt smiled sweetly up at Blaine. "I see." he said thoughtfully. "I would – I do, I want that. If you do."

Blaine smiled back. "I do. Of course I do."

Kurt lowered his eyes again, realising how Blaine's words, and the thought of being inside him, had led to the presence of a hard on that was pressing tightly against his thigh. "But not now." he said, half to himself, his brain was screaming at him with desire.

Blaine nodded, his eyes also falling on the bulge in Kurt's pants. "Right. Yes. Not now." it seemed suddenly impossible to form a coherent sentence as his own dick began to harden.

"But, maybe... maybe we could still, uh –" Kurt was obviously having trouble with thinking, too.

"Is anyone home?" Blaine asked, realising was Kurt was trying to say. Kurt shook his head. "Well, then. I'll – Let me take care of you?" the sentence came out as a question, soft and tentative, yet with a growling lustful undertone.

Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's lust-blown eyes with a smile, pulling him forward into a passionate kiss until each of them were gasping for air. "I'd like that." he replied, and they fell back onto the bed, finally completely at ease.


End file.
